Jimmy and Jey Seperated !
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: In this one Roman is doing an interview at his house but he bets his cousins can't spend one full day seperated, no phone calls, no texts, no rides together. How long will they last? Enjoy :)


It's Raw and because Roman can't be there his interview is over cameras while Jimmy and Jey comes out to see their cousin. Roman smiles his cousins could never be torn apart even as children, it was adorable. But he had to be honest in his answer.

Two minutes earlier:

"So Roman your cousins the Usos have never been seen apart." says King

"That's right. Their strong bond is amazing.i love seeing them wrestle. So doesn't Jojo here, don't you baby?" asks Roman, to his princess on his lap.

"Uh huh! Jimmy and Jey are awesome! Daddy is awesome too!" says Jojo, confident in her answer.

"Aw thank you baby. Go play and I'll join you in a bit okay?" asks Roman

"Okay daddy! " says Jojo

Roman helps his princess down and off she goes to play. He smiles seeing Gelly and Jojo playing in the background before turning back to the cameras.

"Adorable. Okay I have a question for you that has to do with your cousins." says King

"What is it?" asks Roman

"Do you think they could spend a week apart?" asks King

Roman laughs not cold hardly though, not meant to be.

"I love my cousins, everyone knows that. However, I'm assuming here that this is no contact at all? No texting, phone calls, no rides together?" asks Roman

"Correct" says King

"No chance in hell." says Roman

Which brings us up to speed and up to now.

"Woah woah! What the hell does that mean, Rome?" asks Jimmy

"No disrespect, but Jimmy, I've known you since we were kids. You too are hard to seperate. I bet with what King said you too can't go 24 hours without each other. No contact." says Roman

"I bet you we could, cus." says Jey

"Yeah! One day isn't nothing." says Jimmy

"Alright. Starting now one day. If you win I'll publically apologize and I'll say I was wrong. But if I win. You guys have to call me up and say you too were wrong." says Roman

"More interesting come on, man!" says Jey

"Alright alright. I'll even pay for your dinner for 3 nights. But...you'll have to pay for our dinner 2 nights and have a public tea party with Jojo. Unless you can't handle it?" says Roman

"Your on!" says the twins

"Great. Hey Jojo what do you think of a tea party with your cousins?" asks Roman

"Yay! I think that's an awesome plan!" says Jojo, getting excited

"You heard the kid. Good luck uos." says Roman

They all three air fist bumped as that's the best they can do and connection was broken. Naomi comes out and kisses Jimmy, she's not sure of this but supports her husband's decision.

"Phone boys" says Naomi

"Woah wait he didn't say we had to give up our phones!" says the twins

"I know you too" says Naomi "You both made the bet."

"Fine." says the Twins

They unwillingly give Naomi their phones.

"Jey I'll give yours to Takecia. Yes I trust her." says Naomi, to his looks.

She holds Jimmys hand and drags him away from Jey. This will be one long day. He can do it though they have too. Backstage both the twins are in lovey dovey land with their wives. However, Trakecia can only stay till dinner and Naoimi is bunking with Charolate. Somehow that's how it ended up, despite Steph trying to get Naomi and together as their married. She's close to pulling strings but not quite because after that bet she has to pull more strings to make sure the boys path don't match. Though she doubts she can, but she does try. After Trakecia leaves because she has work in the morning, the separation hits him hard. He wants to call Jimmy and chat but he can't. He can't run down to Naomi's and Jimmys room or hell mess up the bet for them both. So he puts on his gym shorts and hits the gym at the hotel before hitting the bar. The boys run into each other and awkwardly run out of there not wanting anyone to say that they lost the bet and said one word to each other. Next day hits and boy does Jey and Jimmy miss each other. Naomi is offering an amazing distraction but she is going with Brie and Nikki. They both need to do something. They hit town quickly seperate and do some shopping thinking about the bet but they hate this. Near the end of the day it's time for work, and time for the moment of truth. Roman said they couldn't fly or drive together so they didn't. However, as soon as they see each other they don't even care if they have to pay for their cousins family meal and have a public tea party they hug each other completely in front of everyone just as Roman answers.

"Uos! You were right and we were wrong! And we're sorry." they both said

"I'm sorry too, Naomi said you both made it all day up until now. You both should be proud! " says Roman "up until there you would have won the bet. So how about this, you guys pay for one meal but still play with Jojo? One tea party in public." says Roman

"We love the kid so yeah that sounds fair" says Jimmy

"Tell her to be ready for the best tea party ever!" says Jojo excited

"Alright you too do great tonight and see you and Naomi when you get home." says Roman "Say bye, Jojo."

"Bye Jimmy by Jey! Love you!" says Jojo

"Love you too, kiddo." says Jimmy and Jey

Come next week Jojo gets her play date on Raw with her cousins. Where a tea party is set up and her cousins are in floppy hats. Same goes for after Raw before her daddy and mommy comes to get their sleeping bear cub.

"She wasn't any trouble was she?" asks Gelly

"Nah. She was a little angel." says Jimmy

"I'm sure she'll tell you about her fun day out with her cousins." says Jey

"Great" says Roman

They chat for a bit before good bye hugs and heading home.

The End


End file.
